Lynterria Hatake/Tropes
Tropes for Lynterria A-G Adult Child: While not an adult yet, mentally, she is much younger than her teenage appearance would imply. Lynterria lacks any knowledge of what sex is, even after having death explained to her, she cannot understand, and assumed that it was something that could be eaten. She's quickly catching up to Team Four Star's Son Goku in her level of this trope. Achievements in Ignorance: Summoned her Quincy Bow and attacked Issen Kasen without even knowing that the bow was in her hand. Ambiguous Disorder: Her mannerisms are so strange and her state of mentally being a child means she has to be able to diagnosed with something. Attention Deficit...Oooh Shiny!: Confirmed by her mother to have this, though it has yet to be featured. Her mother also explained that, saying Lynterria seems to focus intently on Miyuki now, so nothing will distract her with Miyuki around (though Miyuki herself could serve as a distraction). The Archer: Conveniently with an Arrow Nuke. Beware the Nice Ones/Killer Rabbit: She is extremely nice, adorable, etc. She will kick your ass without even knowing she's doing it. Big Eater: Restaurants need to restock when she comes by. And she literally screams for ice cream. Blood Knight: Her general stupidity allows her to enjoy fighting. Woe betide you if you're on the receiving end of a lucky strike. Cloud Cuckoo Lander: Wanted to know if Sarcasm is something you could eat and she thought Miyuki tried to off herself because she was so short. :Half the time when she's fighting, she doesn't even understand that she's in a fight. She just... does things. Which badly hurt her opponents. Cute and Psycho: While not displaying any common psychopathic traits, her stupidity allows her to enjoy fighting and she doesn't even know the damage she's truly causing. She thinks of it almost like a game. Poor other players. Detached Sleeves: Her outfit. Gratuitous German: Some of the more advanced Quincy techniques fall into this. H-P Half-Human Hybrid: She's part Shinigami, part Quincy. Mary Sue: Deliberately meant to invoke Mary Sue traits, Word of God confirmed he was too frustrated to write anything truly original. While not an Author Avatar, her name itself comes from the username of a friend of the author. Her eyes are red, she wears a pretty fancy outfit. She sings beautifully. All she needs is exotic hair. *'Parody Sue:' As mentioned first, she is deliberately meant to invoke several Sue traits. *'Jerk Sue:' Shows a few minor traits, she can be very stubborn and throws many fits over when she cannot get what she wants. See Adult Child for this. *'Canon Sue:' To the Second Rising Canon, quite. *'Purity Sue:' Is quite innocent, doesn't know the concept of sex or that her powers can be quite dangerous when used effectively. Lynterria didn't even know what death was until it was explained, she though a genocide was edible. **'Mary Sue Classic' *'Thirty Sue Pileup' Idiot Hero: YES. Innocent Fanservice Girl: Lynterria is rather oblivious to her displays of breasts and pantyshots around Miyuki. Literal-Minded Marshmallow Hell: Is quite fond of inflicting this on Miyuki Kazamatsuri, being unaware a hug is best if the person's face is not between her breasts. Parental Abandonment: Of a type, her father, a Shinigami, was almost never around, leaving her mostly with her mother, who trained her with Quincy techniques. Surprisingly, this hasn't affected her much. Q-V Red Eyes, Take Warning: Averted. Her red eyes have nothing to do with her personality or type of character, they are simply red. Smart Ball: She has her moments. Stupid Good: Oh boy... Tall, Dark, and Bishōjo: In appearance only and completely unaware of it. Too Dumb to Live: Was meant to compete with TFS' Goku on stupidity level. I daresay she's up there. W-Z Woman in White: Like all Quincy, though her outfit bears shades of black and blue as well. Womanchild: But she's cute about it, so you deal with it.